


Hoy es sólo pulso

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU después de "Not fade away". Entre apocalipsis y apocalipsis a Faith le ha dado por empezar a fumar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoy es sólo pulso

\- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

\- Las malas compañías - responde Faith entre dientes, inclinándose sobre la llama para protegerla del viento -. Soy una chica muy influenciable y temía no encajar.

El humo se escapa hacia arriba esquivando sus dedos como la chimenea de una tienda india y Angel no dice nada. Faith da una calada y mira abajo, a Ventura y Wilshire, y después hacia delante, las luces y el tráfico. Arriba, al humo que desaparece y la contaminación visible e invisible, y un avión que va a aterrizar. Angel todavía no puede explicarse cómo han conseguido llegar veinte minutos antes de la hora. Tampoco por qué ha dejado que Faith le acompañe sin ni siquiera haberle explicado primero qué hace en la ciudad. Sin embargo sabe que el cincuenta por ciento de tratar con Faith es mera cuestión de elegir el momento y por alguna razón ese, con Faith sentada en el borde de la azotea, no parece el mejor para preguntar. Angel quiere pensar que ya no intentaría matarle si se sintiese interrogada, pero sabe perfectamente que todavía es capaz de levantarse y desaparecer sin más, hasta dentro de otros tres meses.

\- Hace dos años estaba en una granja de vacas de Oklahoma - dice de repente. Se echa atrás y levanta la mano del cigarrillo para señalar el cielo opaco -. Me he acordado por las estrellas y todo eso. Los Angeles no tiene ese problema. No te haces una idea.

\- En realidad sí que puedo hacérmela. Y creo que te refieres a un rancho. - Angel mira hacia el cielo de reojo y sólo sonríe con las comisuras de los labios. El cielo de Los Angeles siempre es el mismo, rojizo de una manera antinatural, con las nubes reales cubiertas por la de humo. Siempre de noche.

Faith baja el cigarrillo y el punto incandescente parece un avión que se estrella contra la azotea.

\- Ah, claro. Refréscame la memoria, ¿qué te pasó por la cabeza cuando inventaron la rueda?

Deja escapar el humo entre los labios como una aficionada. El padre de Liam fumaba tabaco importado en pipas talladas de abedul pero el humo siempre escapaba por la nariz. A Liam le repugnaba como la imagen de una chimenea de carne. Sin embargo le resulta difícil encontrar algo repugnante en lo que hace Faith, en la manera en que exhala en una respiración larga. Parece niebla, no humo, niebla en Los Angeles, espesa, casi británica, por encima de las azoteas. Parpadea y la boca de Faith se tuerce, más nítida cuando desaparece el humo.

\- Joder, vale. A veces eres peor que B. Ya está. - Y lanza el cigarrillo al aire, hacia fuera, nueve pisos de caida hasta un callejón.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿Yo? - repite Faith todavía sin mirarle. Cuando por fin lo hace da una única palmada sobre el borde de la azotea, a su lado -. Tenemos para rato, ¿no? Ven aquí abajo y cotilleemos de chicos.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no vas a intentar tirarme? - Hace la pregunta como una broma pero a medio camino entre su cerebro y el habla adquiere un tono relativamente serio, el fantasma de algo que le hubiera preguntado unos años antes. Ambos lo reconocen pero Faith no parece ofenderse. Sólo devuelve la atención al edificio de enfrente y deja de sonreir -. No lo decía en serio.

\- Deberías. Sigues siendo un vampiro.

\- De hecho no es algo que necesite que me recuerden - afirma Angel al sentarse a su lado.

Ha habido un error de cálculo y se ha sentado demasiado cerca; su rodilla y la de Faith se tocan y quizá hay ya demasiada confianza porque ninguno de los dos se aparta o retrocede. Por un instante es una sensación casi de adolescente, de calor y cercanía en un punto tan concentrado, apenas centímetros, que es imposible no señalarlo. Faith sigue recostada sobre la azotea así que él se inclina hacia delante y balancea los pies, pero cuando su centro de gravedad se estabiliza y los dos se quedan en silencio no puede evitar sentirlo. A través de la piel, de la tela, en esos centímetros de rodilla, la sangre de Faith le resuena en los huesos. Domesticar el hambre nunca ha sido fácil pero sí se ha convertido en algo automático, y sin embargo tampoco se aparta entonces. Recuerda cómo le habían sorprendido los latidos de Faith desde el principio, siempre un poco más acelerados de lo normal, ensordecedores en alerta, frenéticos durante la lucha, como si tuvieran que empujar tres veces más sangre tres veces más rápido. Y ahora sin embargo el desfase es negativo. Más lento. Un redoble, un silencio, redoble, otra vez, más parecido a los golpes que dan en el suelo los hipnotizadores de serpientes que al pulso de una cazadora que no era capaz de detenerse a sí misma.

\- Una cerveza y podría quedarme a dormir aquí. - La voz y la sangre al mismo ritmo -. Pero supongo que es mucho pedir que te paguen por eso. Me debes un cigarrillo, pero como acabo de dejarlo puedes invitarme a cenar.

Faith se incorpora y adopta la misma postura que él sin decir nada más. Redoble, silencio, redoble, y Angel sonríe, con un pulso que no es suyo empujándole en las venas, una forma distinta de contaminación lumínica que sólo durará unos segundos. En Los Angeles no hay estrellas. Él no tiene hambre.


End file.
